1:4 - Evening - Eli
Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 10:41 PM Lucy is in the study, but rather than working on homework, she has a big blank book with a whole lot construction materials around. At her feet, Mr. Kibbles is looking at a comic book. He has a purple bow collar around his neck. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 10:46 PM Eli comes into the study, their sewing tools tucked under their arm. They don't like being in their room when Fray is there, "oh uh hi... uh Lucy right?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 10:47 PM Lucy gets up and waves. "Hi!" She reaches her hand and takes a polaroid from the desk. "I'm making a scrapbook for the year, can I take a picture of you?"(edited) Mr. Kibbles waves a paw, but seems interested in his comic. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 10:50 PM "Oh!" Eli shrinks at the idea of having their picture taken when they are so unprepared. They drop some of their stuff their arms too short to hold it Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 10:51 PM Lucy blinks. "Did I do that?" She looks at her hands. Mr. Kibbles jumps at the noise, then sees a small eli and comes sniffing.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 10:52 PM Eli isn't tiny tiny just down to a little over half their height Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 10:56 PM Lucy tires to move her hands, like she's trying to use that new power December 18, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 12:09 AM "This is my power! It sometimes just happens when i get nervous." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 12:10 AM "Oh... I thought I'd just gotten a new power." Lucy says dissapointed. "Do you have a fear of cameras?" Mr. Kibbles licks the head of the two-something feet tall Eli. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 9:46 AM "More like i don't really like having my picture taken." Eli grimaces at being sloberee on Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 9:49 AM "Oh..." Lucy looks down, a bit dissapointed. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 9:55 AM "Sorry... maybe some other time?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 9:57 AM "Okay." Lucy says. "Puppy, I don't think Eli likes being slobbered." Mr. Kibbles lets out a sad puppy noises, but stops. Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:05 AM Lucy puts down the camera, and helps Eli gather the stuff on the floor. "Is that sewing stuff?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:07 AM Eli slowly grows back to normal size as they pick up the stuff on the floor. "Yeah I was gonna work on some clothes." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:11 AM "Coooool." "Oh, maybe you could help me with a project?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:13 AM "I don't know I'm not that good... what do need help with?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:14 AM Rather than answer, lucy hops out of the room. Mr. Kibbles looks curiously. She comes back a moment later with a big unfinished quilt. "It's a gift for my mom's birthday in december." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:16 AM "Oh that's so sweet! I'll help you as best I can!" Eli has grown to normal size Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:17 AM Lucy grins and hugs Eli. "Thanks!" "And mabye I can help you with some projects." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:20 AM Eli nods, "never say no to a helping hand!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:20 AM "What were you going to work on?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:22 AM "I was gonna fix a shirt of mine then make some new undergarments for little me." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:22 AM "Does that happen often? How little do you get?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:23 AM "I like being small so i spend a lot of time like that." They hold up their finger. "I can get about this small." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:25 AM "Woah!" Lucy says, mouth hanging open. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:25 AM Eli blushes a little, shrinking imperceptibly Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:26 AM "I have Mr. Kibbles?" Lucy says. "He's a good puppy." Mr. Kibbles barks positively in answer. "And he can answer questions." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:27 AM "Nice to meet you Mr. Kibbles." Eli smiles at him Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:30 AM Mr. Kibbles makes a little bow then offers a paw to shake. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:32 AM Eli shakes it Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:32 AM Mr. Kibbles grins. "Good boy." Lucy says, scratching his ear. "So, what do you want me to do?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:34 AM Eli thinks. "Maybe cut some cloth for me?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:34 AM Lucy does a salute. "Yes, ma'am— Sir— eh..." Lucy thinks for a second. "Captain?"(edited) "I'm still new to this Non-Binary thing."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:36 AM Eli giggles, "Just call me Eli." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:37 AM "Okay. And I know school says Luciana, but it's just Lucy, unless you're trying to scold me, but please don't one mom is enough." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:38 AM "Alright Lucy." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:38 AM Lucy grins. "Let's get started!" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:39 AM "Do you wanna start with your quilt? Since it has a deadline?"Eli asks taking a seat on the couch opening up their sewing kit Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:41 AM Lucy nods. "I only have so much fabric right now, so maybe we'll have time to work on fixing your shirt." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:42 AM Eli grins. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:54 AM (Fast forward through the quilt making!) Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:55 AM Lucy despite her bubbly personality and bouncy demeanor is surprisingly good at keeping focused on the task. "You're good at this," She says to Eli. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:56 AM "I'm not good I just... do it a lot."(edited) Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 10:57 AM "You don't have to be all humble, as my mom always says; practice makes perfect." Lucy says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 10:59 AM Eli blushes, shrinking slightly, only an inch or two. Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 11:37 AM "Why don't we take a look at that shirt?" Lucy offers. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 11:38 AM "Okay." Eli pulls it out. Its just a simple long sleeve gray shirt but on of the seams is coming undone. Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 11:41 AM Lucy pauses, pursing her lip. "So that's not a huge job, not sure how to do it for both of us. Why don't I take care of it and you start your other thing?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 11:44 AM "Alright." After a brief pause, Eli hands it over. Lucy may be able to tell it's hand sewn very well. Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 11:45 AM "That's not machine sewn. Did you make it yourself?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 11:47 AM "Yeah! A lot of my stuff is hand made!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 11:49 AM "Cool! I first started doing this stuff last year when I was in the hospital." Lucy says, "It's best to keep yourself busy."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 11:51 AM "I've been making a lot of my own stuff since i got my powers. I used to wear doll clothes when i was small." Eli shudders, "never again." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 11:51 AM Lucy snickers. "I always thought it was granny stuff, but it's actually kind of fun." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 11:53 AM "It really is. And its calming." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 11:55 AM "I made a scarf for Mr. Kibbles, he looks fabulous with it." Lucy says. Mr. Kibbles lets out a little whine. "I know you don't like clothes, but it gets very cold up here, puppy." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 11:56 AM "So you knit too?" Eli asks, "I like knitting morr than sewing but there's only so many things you can knit... and knitting is harder to do little things with." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 11:58 AM "I tried a little of everything." Lucy says. "I just like to keep my hands busy." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 11:58 AM "My dad is a carpenter so he taught me how to build things with wood too." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 11:59 AM "Cooool." Lucy says. "My dad's an accountant, that doesn't translate to teaching me fun things." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 12:01 PM "Math is... fun..." Eli tries to say, hoping to instill good study values into the younger teen Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 12:02 PM Lucy looks around, then leans in toward Eli. "Don't tell anyone, but I really like Algebra." She whispers. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 12:07 PM "Scandalous." Eli says making an surprised face Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 12:07 PM "I know, they'll all think I'm a nerd!" Lucy says, giggling. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 12:09 PM Eli giggles too Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 12:14 PM Lucy starts working on fixing the shirt. "What are you making for tiny you?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 12:21 PM "Undergarments. Always need more of those... hard to wash keep getting lost cause they are so small." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 12:24 PM "I can imagine." Lucy says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 12:26 PM Eli nods, they show Lucy how to cut the fabric the way the need it. "Can you do this part?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 12:49 PM Lucy nods. "Yes, Captain Eli." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 12:50 PM Eli smiles and gets to work sewing what is cut Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 12:59 PM Lucy is a smol dutiful soldier to her captain, cutting as requested. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 1:00 PM After a while Eli switches to socks, showing her how to cut them Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 1:09 PM "Do you always wear neutral tones?" Lucy asks, seeing Eli's choice of cloth. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 1:10 PM "Most of the time. Why?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 1:10 PM "I don't know, it's a little dull, don't you think?" Lucy says. "You'd be pretty in colors." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 1:11 PM "I guess..." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 1:12 PM Lucy pauses. "Do you not like the way you look?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 1:14 PM Eli flinches, "i guess? I'd rather people just... didn't look at me." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 1:14 PM Lucy hugs Eli. "I felt like you when I lost my hair." She whispers Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 1:17 PM Eli hugs her back, "Cancer right?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 1:17 PM "Leukemia, I had it when I was little, and it came back last year." Lucy says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 1:17 PM Eli squeezed Lucy Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 1:18 PM Lucy smiles. "I kicked its butt, and now I'm living my dream." "Well, almost." Lucy touches her hair. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 9:36 PM Eli messes up the hair, "You'll be the best hero." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 9:37 PM "Well, I have another dream." Lucy says. "I'll grow my hair until I make rapunzel jealous." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 9:39 PM "Perfect! " Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 9:40 PM "What about you?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 9:41 PM "My dream? I... don't really know." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 9:41 PM "What about coming here?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 9:45 PM "I just... wanna get better with my powers. And Maybe I'll find a dream of being a hero." Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 9:45 PM Lucy smiles. "We both can learn about our powers." Lucy looks down at her hands. "I still don't know what mine is."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Tuesday at 9:49 PM Eli puts an arm around Lucy's shoulder and gives her a squeeze Kali the HeterophobeLast Tuesday at 9:50 PM Lucy leans a little into Eli, feeling kind of warm and fuzzy. December 19, 2018 Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 8:54 AM @Ezra the Floofmaster Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 8:55 AM "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 8:56 AM Lucy nods, she's blushing a little when she lets go. Mr. Kibbles' moved next to them and has arms open. "I think he wants a hug too." Lucy said with a little laugh. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 8:57 AM Eli laughs and gives Mr. Kibbles a hug Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 8:58 AM Mr. Kibbles holds onto Eli for a moment then lets go, sitting down like a dog. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 9:00 AM Eli checks the time on their phone and sighs, "We should probably head to bed. I'll have to finish the socks later." Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 9:01 AM Lucy nods, stretching. "It was great fun." He says with a smile. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 9:02 AM Eli smiles, "I can help you with the quilt anytime." Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 9:03 AM "Thanks!" Lucy's smile turns to a grin. "I need to get more fabric first, but I'll definitely call you when I do." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 9:03 AM Eli stands and stretches, "Now to brave my room." Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 9:03 AM "Brave you room?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 9:04 AM "My roommate is Fray. He scares me." Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 9:05 AM Lucy frowns. "Would you like Mr. Kibbles to escort you? He's a good protective pup." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 9:06 AM "I'll be fine." Eli smiles Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 9:06 AM "You sure?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 9:08 AM "Yep." Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 9:08 AM Lucy gives Eli a quick hug. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 9:09 AM "See you later." Eli says after hugging Lucy back Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 9:09 AM "Goodnight!" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 9:10 AM "Goodnight!" Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay